


The Days The Earth Stood Still

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: 20 Years At Sea [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marineford, Nightmares, Op20yearsatsea, day 4 moments you cried, im such a pussy i cried in every backstory but that's another day, sabaody archipelego, the straw hats love their rubber brained baka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: And Kuma swipes them away like bugs, except, that isn't what Luffy's worried about, he's more worried aboutwhat happens next(Fluffy times with hurt/comfort bc Luffy is their sun and they wouldn't have him any other way)





	The Days The Earth Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i cry all the time when watching one piece. But i cried the hardest at Sabaody and Marineford.  
> So have this fic, i am contributing  
> Enjoy!

“No!”

Kuma’s enormous paw swept them away like _bugs._

“Zoro!”

“Brook!”

“Sanji! Please!”

And then…

There were none except for a captain.

“I’m so weak!” He sobs into the ground, if he was strong, he would have been able to save his crew.

_Why is he so weak?_

_Why are they all gone?_

_“Being alone hurts more than death!”_

Oh how true that sentiment is.

_Why is such a terrible captain?_

_Maybe…_

Pop!

And he is gone, surrounded by a flimsy film, hurtling to a new island.

And Luffy ~~thinks~~ _hopes_ that his crew had a similar journey to their new island.

But then, the trees of the amazon lily are falling away and hard, solid structures are taking place. The soft soil crumbles away into hard concrete.

“No!” He cries, because _anywhere_ is better than this.

“Follow mugiwara no Luffy!”

And then…

“Jiji please!”

A steaming punch knocks the old man out of the way and Luffy knows that Jiji only _let_ them escape.

“You’re always doing reckless things like this Luffy.”

A torrent of fire helps them land safely and Luffy sobs internally because he _knows,_ he knows where this will lead.

It always does.

“Die! Son of Dragon!”

“Luffy! Wait no!”

_Ace stands, curling protectively around the body he had saved, fist of magma straight through his middle._

Severing his spine, cauterising his liver, his kidney, his lungs and _just_ searing his heart.

Luffy can see right through his nii-chan, and that makes him want to hurl because he can see the blackness from where he was burned.

“Luffy.”

_Ace please._

“Please tell everyone what I’m about to say…”

_His blood is all over his hands and arms, sticky and warm, like his brother in life._

“Even though I was just a worthless demon…”

_Ace, please! You’re my brother! Your promised you wouldn’t die!_

“Thank you for loving me!”

His body falls to the ground, Luffy unable to support him any longer.

Ace’s blood is pooling onto him but Luffy isn’t passing out, no, he’s watching Ace’s body slowly break down further, burning away like the vivre card.

Until…

“Oi! Luffy!”

A heavy weight lands on him but _he can’t break free._ So instead he thrashes futilely, the world fading around him.

His tears are falling in twin streams down his face.

He just wants to be gone from this nightmare.

“It’s okay, Luffy.”

And suddenly he’s ensconced in warmth from all sides and he stops moving.

Luffy wakes to the sight of his entire crew surrounding him, Zoro is very warm, he discovers.

Because that’s who it is, he can tell from the scar running diagonally across the mans’ chest.

He can hear Brook playing Bink’s Sake and the sound of Franky’s metallic body moving around.

He can smell Nami’s scent of mikan and electricity that seems to follow the navigator everywhere she goes. Robin smells like flowers and the sea.

Zoro smells like metal and sweat.

Luffy snuggles further into his swordsman, still crying.

But his tears are stopping, because he is surrounded by his nakama, they’re all here, they’re all here for him.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
